This invention relates to digital electronic timepieces, and in particular to a push-button switch time set and adjustment arrangement.
A number of time correcting systems have been proposed such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,033 issued Dec. 23, 1969 to L. Langley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,152 issued Oct. 2, 1973 to F. Mary, U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,356 issued May 14, 1974 to K. Fujita and U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,152 issued Sept. 10, 1974 to I. Nishimura and A. Shimor.
In all these prior art systems, however, multiple switches are required to correct the displayed time. Obviously, the need for multiple switches increases the cost of the timepiece, requires display or case space, causes increased failure or breakage of the timepiece and complicates the procedure for adjusting the displayed time. By providing a timepiece having one control switch means for setting and adjusting the time being displayed, the inherent disadvantages of the prior art systems are substantially eliminated.